Brief peak at Mischief and Mayhem's meddling
by BlackCat9
Summary: It's supposed to be funny. Just a bit of conversing between Mischief and Mayhem two chaos goddessesabout Sunnydale, Buffy and the crew. And how they meddle updated Complete Meaning I will probably still be adding more chapters but its not needed.
1. Breif peak at Mischief and Mayhem's medd...

"Well this is boring." Mischief complained watching the looking into the looking glass.

        "I know all she does is patrol." Mayhem said pushing her light red hair out of her face, "Though the nearly marrying Spike thing was genius, Kudos Mischief."

        Mischief grinned, "Well it was that hard, the witch really does need to research what she's doing I mean really there's a site that you can translate English into Latin and vice versa. I mean she's such a computer wiz…"

        Mischief pulled her brown hair into a ponytail.

        "Mortals are idiots some days…" Mayhem agreed 

        "Some days? You mean nearly every day." 

        Mayhem laughed, and then paused thinking for a second, "Dracula."

        "What about the old git...Oh Dracula..." Mischief grinned

        "Is he still around? Poncy old git." Mayhem continued

        "Last time I heard he was Jamaica." Mischief said, "Doing what I'm not sure, Maybe getting a sun tan?"                                                                                            

        Mayhem laughed "Moon tan, dear, moon tan." 

        Mischief giggled, "Moontandear sounds like a weird name for a city."

        Mayhem smiled, "Maybe somewhere in Germany. That reminds me we're going to have to visit Germany again."

        "Yes, we have to visit King Ludwig the Mad's castle again, that was such a trip." Mischief agreed

        "Back to earlier discussion, Dracula needs to visit Sunnydale." Mayhem said 

        "Maybe he'll pay Spike back the money he owes him." Mischief said giggling.

        "That would be fun although extremely unlikely," Mayhem said placing her hand on the mirror

A view of Dracula appeared, "You feel the need to visit Sunnydale and meet the Slayer Buffy." Mayhem said.

        "Yeah you poncy old git." Mischief said

        Dracula looked around and seemed to get ready for a journey.

"Well this should be fun." Mischief said grinning.

        "I agree." Mayhem said grinning also.

~The end for Mischief and Mayhem's meddling for now…~

        (A/N I know it was a bit stupid, but I based Mischief and Mayhem off me and my friend in one of our discussion on Buffy (I know we have got WAY to much time on our hands. Maybe I'll write some more if I get more ideas maybe it will be actually during the episode. ;)


	2. Chapter two Poncy ol' Git

     "Poor Xander." Mischief giggled

Mayhem grinned, her blue eyes twinkling, "Yes, the poor dear had to eat a bug."

"I thought the old git had gotten over making his 'minions' eat bugs. I mean it is quite stupid and gross." Mischief snorted her nose crinkling slightly.

"I quite agree." Mayhem said, "Though I have to admit seeing him call Dracula a master…Bator was funny."

Mischief laughed, "I think that's the first time I've heard anyone cal the 'Great Dracula' something like that."

Mayhem frowned as a thought occurred to her, "Did you see Riley threaten to kill Spike. I mean all over finding Dracula."

Mischief scowled, "Yes, I nearly tore of his family jewels right there and then. How dare he do that to my greatest project it's my job to mess with Spike's unlife not his."

Mayhem shook her head at Mischief's outrage already knowing where this was heading, "What are you going to do to soldier boy?"

Mischief thought for a moment, "I'll have to think for a bit to come up with I fitting punishment."

Mayhem sighed, "You always were one to punish those who messed with your projects. Though I still think you should have gone a bit easier on Angelus. He was quite boring for eighty YEARS."

Mischief grinned, "Yeah then he met Whistler. The neutral demon…"

"What a laughed he was into causing as much chaos as us some days." Mayhem laughed

"Though I have to admit he kept things interesting on both sides…" Mischief giggled.

"Yes, of course he did, I employed him didn't I?" Mayhem said smiling.

"Yes, you did May." Mischief said grinning, "We are getting off track you know."

"Yes, yes I know how you love to talk about the latest mess."

"Of course. Did you Dracula in Buffy's room? He might I well said I 'vant to suck your 'vlood." Mischief said doing a bad impression of Dracula, "At least we wouldn't have to hear about the dramatics of slayers being a part of the night. I mean puh..lease."

Mayhem shook her head, "Dracula is a poof. He has always been a poof. He will always be a poof. Who was it that changed him?"

"Dust hopefully." Mischief snorted, "I was quite sure Buffy would have hated his blood."

"I must agree. It is powerful, but the nastiest tasting stuff around. I was proud of her for killing him…well sort of any way." Mayhem said her nose crinkling in disgust.

"Yeah, when do you think their going to figure out how to kill him for good?" Mischief asked glance at the mirror where Dracula was sipping a glass of red wine.

"I don't know, but I hope it's no time soon. He's worth his weight in entertainment value." Mayhem said laughing

"Even if he is a poncy ol' git." Mischief said grinning, "And he still hasn't paid Spike back."

"It's a lost cause, hon." Mayhem said clearing the mirror with her hand.

Mischief sighed and giggled, "I've just thought of something."

Mayhem grinned evilly, "Yes?"

Mischief's eyes twinkled, "I think Spike needs to realize that he's in love…"

Mayhem eyed her, "You wouldn't…scratch that you would. What are you going to do?"

"Well the dream maker owes me a favor and Spike needs a dream…a special dream."

Mayhem grinned, "This should be fun."

Mischief pouted mockingly, "Poor Buffy. I wonder how long it'll take her to figure out she has another vampire loving her?"

"Well you better hurry and convince the dream maker to make it. You know how long it takes him to make dreams."

Mischief grinned already fading out of view, "You would think he'd get an assistant."

~The end for Mischief and Mayhem's meddling for now…~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The Dream Scene

 (A/N Yeah I know it was a stupid sequel, but if I get another review I'll write another one a bit better. I know it took FOREVER and it's sort of really short, but I swear on the Mischief and Mayhem Goddesses themselves that the next chapter will be up with in a week two weeks tops, Which I have already started in the time it took me to finally get this one up I admit it I'm a lazy bum and hope  since I've got time off to update ALL my stories;);) By the way the way tatubabe2000 is one of my friends that is why she know my name… ;) Though she was exaggerating on her review a bit. J

Mischief appeared in a huge dark purple and blue room. There must have been thousands of small cauldrons with small vaporous clouds floating over littering the room. 

     "Dream Maker?" Mischief called out as she navigated her way around the cauldrons towards the near wall on her right 

     A big burly man came out of a side door that hadn't been there before. His head was shaved; His skin was dark as night and his eyes glittered like stars. He seemed very at home in the cauldron filled room.

     "Oh hello, Missy." His voice was also as high as a gay fairy on helium

     Mischief sighed well naturedly, "I've told you not to call me that."

     The Dream Maker laughed, "Alright, hon. what's up?"

     Mischief grinned, "You know that favor you owe me, and I've come to call it in."

     "Oh dear, Well no red and pink dresses like last time. They so don't suit my figure." The Dream maker giggled running his hand through his nonexistent hair

     Mischief laughed, "No no, besides we were drunk and you know I think that guy enjoyed the view."

     "Stop it you're making me blush. What do ya need?"

     "Well you know the blonde slayers group I like messing with." Mischief started

     "Oh yes dear. I know about them, though red haired witch as many interesting dreams if I do say so myself." The Dream Maker smiled cut in

     "Well…I actually need a dream for the vampire you know Spike." Mischief said slowly

     "MISSY!! You know I don't do many dreams for vampire unless it's special circumstances or the Boss says so." The Dream Maker said pointedly, his large hand going to his even thicker waist

     "I know, Dreamy. But this is a special circumstance; he needs to realize an inner desire of his." Mischief quickly pleaded her puppy dog eyes showing through the goddesses face

     The Dream Maker sighed, "You mean more mayhem and mischief for you two. Oh well I'll do it since I **do owe you a favor." He grinned, "But I got to see the after effects."**

     Mischief kissed his cheek happily, "Thanks, dreamy. Now here's the juicy details…."

    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N) it case you didn't catch it...this is what leads to Spike's dream where he and Buffy kiss (that episode made me giggle…Mostly because I was talking to my best bud while we both we're watching it and we both burst into fits of giggles…very preppy I admit but it couldn't be helped. Next chapter up VERY soon)

 (Teaser for net chapter….It takes place in L.A. this time and Mischief has a bit of fn messing with the fang gang...it's when Angel loses his soul After Connor has come back from the Hell dimension... I know you're going what the…but trust me…


	4. Popcorn?

(A/N Wow I lied in the teaser… I did have the Angel version of Mis and May started but I kind of bombed and I didn't think it was funny at all so I started this…(with some inspiration from a different reviewer)… Enjoy

Just after Spike starts trying to woo buffy

"That was sickening." Mischief said nauseated wiping the mirror from the sight she had just witness.

"It was cute." Mayhem countered

Mischief looked at her incredulously, "You're kidding. He was Stalking her!"

Mayhem waved off Mischief's comment, "Phish, he thinks he's in love with her what would you have done?"

Mischief raised an eyebrow and replied sarcastically, "I would follow the one I love around until they boink me or get me a super douper restraining order."

"Restraining order on a vampire...or one of us...?? Anyways he's getting her chocolates." Mayhem said with a smile

Mischief gaped at her, "He killed the mannequin!"

Mayhem rolled her eyes, "He's a vampire and he's not used to professing his love."

Mischief rolled her eyes, "Does the name Drusilla ring a bell May? You helped Angelus FIND her."

Mayhem waved her off, "You're not getting it. She's a slayer; he's a vampire…Its poetic."

Mischief's frowned deepened into a glare, "Angel and Buffy was poetic, Spike and Buffy is funny and absurd. THAT WAS THE POINT!"

Mayhem grumped, "Quit frowning you'll get wrinkles and be quiet your giving me a head ache."

Mischief threw her hands up in exasperation, "What are you human? I should have never gotten Dreamy to give Spike that dream."

Mayhem gave her a harsh look, "You just angry I don't agree with you."

"Maybe if you weren't acting so love- dovey about those two." Mischief answered in irritation

"Lovey-dovey?" Mayhem raised an eyebrow laughingly as Mischief scowled

"You shouldn't worry so much, he'll be over her in a few weeks." Mayhem laughed

Mischief looked doubtful, "You remember Cecilia don't you?"

Mischief's eyes widened in realization, "You don't think…"

"Rejection's going to push him harder." Mischief finished

Mayhem frowned, "But a slayer…no that would push him more to love her, wouldn't it…This is your fault you know."

"My Fault!?" Mischief cried outraged, "you're the one who was getting all giggly about him loving her!"

"It is not my fault you decided he should have another one of your stupid dreams." Mayhem pointed out.

"Stupid dreams!? I fit hadn't been for one of my stupid dreams Drusilla would never had met William!" Mischief countered angrily

"One lucky dream in how many?" Mayhem grumped.

Mischief rolled her_ 'eyes'_ and paused in thought,

":What are you thinking over there, Mis." Mayhem asked suspiciously

"You know we are gonna' have to kill her off." Mischief sighed, "I am not going to put up with Spike acting love dovey to the slayer."

"_Kill her off?_ Something so drastic about something this small?" Mayhem questioned

"Not immediately of course, but soon, you knew Buffy had to die eventually. She does attract an amazing amount of amusement…"

"That she does." Mayhem agreed, "But really killing her off?"

"BUT she has gotten so annoying lately." Mischief finished

It was Mayhem's turn to roll her eyes, "Yes because you watching every dimension you could with this gang in it didn't at all make you grow tired of her."

Mischief ignored her, "It will have to be dramatic, and we will have to take it up from the boss."

Mayhem groaned, "That'll take some work, you know this is one of the main dimensions, you can't just go around killing the holy "chosen one."

Mischief began to float legs crossed, "Hmmm…not unless we made it look like an accident or……or" mischief got this evil look, "What about letting Glory loose for a bit."

Mayhem gave her a bored look, "And what if the boss is listening now or whenever you decide to go through letting demon- bitch out of the human she's stuck in?"

Mischief bite her non existent lip, "Well maybe if I could get boss to agree."

Mayhem frowned slightly in thought, "She has been trying to enhance the stakes down there, but letting Glory out? That would kill "the key" not Buffy."

"Buffy would die before seeing someone die at the hands of an "almighty evil" , you now that as well as I…" Mischief continued

Mayhem shook her head, "It would depend on how it plays out and IF boss agrees."

Mischief nodded already getting excited about the next big project, "Let's go then!"

Later

"I can't believe she agreed." Mayhem said as the two "goddesses" reappeared in front of the mirror.

"Yay." Mischief cheered placing her palm on the glass of the blank mirror, it rippled like water briefly before returning to solid, the view changed. They were now peering down at a brown haired man in scrubs.

Both of the women grinned evilly and Mischief began to speak, "You have been feeling strange lately, your worse self has been gaining strength lately. It won't be long till she will take over and begin controlling you instead of the other way around."

The man now had a glazed look on his face. Mischief glanced at Mayhem for conformation.

Mayhem thought a moment then smiled, "You are attracted to small yet powerful blonde women."

Mischief tried not giggle as Mayhem placed her hand to the mirror, "Done."

The mirror quivered slightly, but the view remained on the man who seemed to shake himself of his trance.

Mischief grinned at Mayhem, "Popcorn?"


End file.
